Patient Love
by Rose Angelz
Summary: An emergency causes Yusuke to, once again, have to leave Keiko. He promises that he shall return soon, but when he doesn't, he ends up loosing her. His only choice now, is to find a way to win her back.
1. Prologue

  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. It's all the property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

Late evening in Tokyo, most people are at home, the park is nearly empty, save for one couple. The moon shown down on them as they spoke softly to each other.  
  
"Yusuke, is it that important?"  
  
"According to Koenma, it is"  
  
"But, you just came back from a mission"  
  
"I know, but this is unavoidable, if I don't go, it may be the end of Makai"  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"Well, if everything goes according to plan, probably 2 or 3 weeks"  
  
"And if it doesn't go right?"  
  
"Most likely, a few months"  
  
"I don't get it, there are so many demons in Makai, and you're just a 16 year old human. Why do you have to solve all their problems?"  
  
"Because, I'm so great!"  
  
"Yusuke, shut up." They continued laughing, savoring the few moments of happiness they had, knowing that they may be their last for a while.  
  
"Alright, Yusuke, go, but please promise me that you'll be back soon"  
  
"I promise" Yusuke replied, wrapping his arms around Keiko. They shared a sweet kiss, before Yusuke walked off in the darkness, headed towards Makai. Keiko watched his descending shadow, trying hard to hold back her tears.  
  
"Please, come back soon this time" she whispered as she turned, and slowly walked away.

* * *

What did you guys think?  
I know it's really short, but this is only the prologue.  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankz! -


	2. Trying To Forget And Move On

  
  
Five years had passed since Yusuke and Keiko's last meeting. Yusuke was never seen or heard from again. After the first few months of his disappearance Keiko had started to get very worried. Botan searched the parts of Makai that she could get to. Yet, there was so sign of him. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara also went out to search, but had no luck.  
  
Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru did their best to comfort Keiko, but even they knew the chances of Yusuke being alive were very slim. For a while, Keiko just cried and cried. She had hope that Yusuke was okay, and that he would come back soon, but after a year of waiting, she gave up. Yusuke wasn't coming back.  
  
Keiko's friends had told Keiko to stop sulking, repeatedly. Yet, Keiko could not force herself to forget Yusuke. Even now, after five whole years, Keiko had refused to go out with any other guy. All of her friends were desperately jealous of her; so many guys had asked her out, yet she had rejected every single one of them.  
  
They had attempted to set her up with someone way too many times to count, yet she was too stubborn. She refused to listen to them. Whenever the subject about Keiko's love life came up, Keiko was always the first to leave the room. None of her friends understood, Yusuke had been too important to her. She couldn't just find another guy and pretend that nothing ever happened.  
  
Whenever her friends pestered her about other guys, Keiko usually went to Botan. She understood how she felt about Yusuke and that she couldn't forget him. Botan was always there to comfort her when she was upset. They had remained best friends for a very long time, and they could talk to each other about almost anything. At least Keiko thought that she understood her feelings, even Botan started saying that Keiko should move on. She felt betrayed, even her best friend didn't understand anymore. How could she love someone else when her heart refused to let her?  
  
Two of Keiko's friends, Kira and Aiko had been very persistent in trying to set Keiko up with someone. Obviously, Keiko refused each one of their choices, but they didn't give up.  
  
One day they went to visit Keiko, when she opened the door, they rushed inside and pushed Keiko on to the couch. They sat down on either side of her, both looking extremely excited.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Keiko asked, in total confusion. _'What are they up to now?'_ she wondered  
  
"Guess What, Kei!" Kira exclaimed. Keiko, still confused about what was going on just gave her a confused look before answering.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We found this guy, and we think you'll like him!" exclaimed Aiko, who was even more hyper than Kira.  
  
"You guys, I really don't think-"  
  
"We told him all about you, and he seemed interested in you" Kira added _'Oh great, just what I need, some sick pervert that they found on the streets'_ Keiko said to herself.  
  
"Yeah, he's my cousin's best friend, I know him really well, and he's really nice" Aiko explained. _'So much for a random guy they just found..._'sighed Keiko.  
  
"You guys, you know I don't like dating-"  
  
"Please Keiko! We know you'll like him! It's about time you had a boyfriend!" Kira exclaimed.  
  
"Just this once, just meet him, maybe you will like him!" Aiko added.  
  
"Fine, as long as you don't ever bother me about this again…"  
  
"Deal! Great, just meet him tomorrow in the park." Kira explained, then they both turned around and walked out the door.  
  
_'I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Yusuke, where are you? Don't you remember...you promised...'_ Keiko said to herself.

* * *

So how was this chapter? I'm trying to update quicker...but I've been really busy lately. Thankz for the reviews!!!! I really wanna know what you think of this story so please review!!!!


	3. First Meeting

  
  
The news that Keiko had finally agreed to go out with someone spread quickly among her friends. They were all happy for her and kept telling her that this would be good for her. In fact, she was the only person who didn't seem happy about her decision.  
  
Botan came over that evening to help her get ready.  
  
"Botan, I really don't want to go" Keiko said sitting down while Botan went through her closet trying to find the nicest outfit.  
  
"Oh come on, this will be fun"  
  
"But this really doesn't feel right"  
  
"You're just saying that because you haven't gone out in a while. Trust me, this will be fine."  
  
"I really hope so." she replied, yet she still couldn't let go of the odd feeling that this just was wrong.  
  
Botan somehow managed to get Keiko to get dressed and out the door, despite all of her protests. She was wearing a light blue tank top and white pants. Kira and Aiko had arranged for them to meet near the pond in the park at 7:00.  
  
Botan and Keiko both walked to the park, when they neared the meeting place, they saw a young man standing there.  
  
"Wow, is that the guy they picked out for you?" Botan inquired inspecting him as closely as possible, from a hundred yards away  
  
"Umm…. I think so"  
  
"They have good taste"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Keiko! What's wrong with you? This guy's gorgeous!" Botan exclaimed, still not able to take her eyes off him. "If you don't go now, I'll gladly take him"  
  
"Fine, I'm going…" As Keiko walked towards the pond, Botan hopped on her oar and flew above, so she could see everything. But, Botan wasn't the only curious one. Kira and Aiko were also watching from behind some bushes.  
  
As Keiko walked towards the man, she saw that Botan was right. This guy was kind of cute. He was tall, had golden-brown hair, and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Hello, you must be Keiko" he said to her as she reached him.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"My name is Haru, it's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too" Keiko replied, her gaze still not meeting his.  
  
"Aiko has told me so much about you..."  
  
_'At least he's polite'_ Keiko thought to herself.  
  
From their hiding place in the bushes, Kira and Aiko whispered to each other.  
  
"I knew this would be a good idea" Aiko squealed  
  
"Shhh…. do you want them to hear us?"  
  
"Sorry, but I'm so excited! Don't they make the cutest couple?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right" Kira agreed, "I just hope Keiko goes along with this."  
  
The night continued on with Haru trying to make conversation, but Keiko avoiding most of his questions.  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You're just, very quiet."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just… I'm a bit tired, I had a long day."  
  
"Well, would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
"Sure." Keiko and Haru headed towards Keiko's house. When they finally reached, he walked her to the door.  
  
"Thank you for walking me home" Keiko said as she unlocked the door to her house.  
  
"Wait, do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Keiko, I know we only just met, and you weren't really yourself today, but I really like you, and I was wondering if you would go out to dinner with me tomorrow night…" There was a moment of silence before Keiko replied.  
  
"I'd love to"  
  
From above the house, Botan watched smiling.  
  
"Yes!"

* * *

Konnichiwa Minna-san!  
So how was this chapter???  
Oh...please don't flame me saying that Keiko would never do this...because Yusuke is _supposedly_ dead...  
Anyway, please review!!!  
Arigato!  
Ja Ne!


	4. Yusuke's Return

  
One date turned into two, and two led to three… for every date Keiko had an excuse not to go, one of her friends had a better reason for her to go. Days went by, soon weeks, and finally a year. A whole year and Keiko was still dating Haru. Her friends loved this, they had accomplished the one thing they thought would have been impossible, they found Keiko a boyfriend.   
  
There was just one problem; Keiko had done something that she had never thought she could ever do after Yusuke's disappearance. Fall in love.   
  
Yes, it was true. Over time, Keiko begun to fall for Haru, it may not have been the same love she had felt for Yusuke. In fact, it was not even close. There was no way she could ever feel the way she felt about Yusuke, for anyone else. Yet, that didn't change anything, she had found someone else.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" Botan exclaimed. Keiko and Botan had gone shopping to get Keiko a new outfit. Haru had asked Keiko out to dinner in one of Tokyo's most expensive restaurants, and Botan insisted she buy something new.   
  
"I still don't understand why you are so excited, Botan" Keiko said averting her eyes away from her blue-haired friend, and back to the rack of dresses she had been looking at.   
  
"Kei, you know, you were always the smartest out of all of us, and you still are so clueless. He's asking you out to one of Tokyo's best places! He probably has something special to tell you!"   
  
"Sure…Anyway, forget about it. What do you think of this dress?" Keiko said, holding up a baby blue, spaghetti strap dress.   
  
"It's perfect."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Keiko rushed down the stairs of her house as she heard the doorbell ring. Opening it, she was greeted by smiling Haru.   
  
"Hey honey" He said, leaning down and giving her a peck on the cheek. "You ready to get going?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll just get my coat." When they stepped outside, Keiko nearly fainted. Parked right in front of her house, was a shiny black limo.   
  
"Come on, or we'll be late" Haru said pulling Keiko's arm, ignoring the look of shock on her face. Once inside the limo, Keiko finally found words.   
  
"Wow, you've really out done yourself, Haru"   
  
"You deserve it, though" He said pressing his lips against hers. Keiko tried to resist. For some reason, his kisses just didn't feel right. There was always something missing. But, as she tried to pull back, he only responded by pulling her closer to him. _ 'This is going to be a long ride' _ Keiko said to herself.   
  
Lucky for Keiko, the restaurant was only a few minutes away. When they got there, Haru escorted her to the door, and a waiter led them to their seats. As they sat down, Haru began talking first.   
  
"Keiko, I love you" This wasn't the first time he had said this to her, for some reason he like to remind her constantly. "We've been going out for a while now, and I think that I'm finally ready for this" He said, his eyes staring into hers. Keiko gasped as he knelt down and took her hand. He reached into his pocket and fished out a small velvet box, opened it, and in the center was a beautiful diamond ring.   
  
"Keiko, will you marry me?" She felt like she would pass out. She could feel little voices in her head, arguing with each other.   
_   
'You can't say yes, you don't really love him'   
  
'Yes you do, and if you say no, this will be the end of your relationship'   
  
'Don't ruin you life and get into something you will regret'   
  
'If you say no, and you break up, what will you tell everybody?' _   
  
"Keiko?" Haru said, awakening her from her thoughts   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"What do you say? Will you marry me?"   
  
"Uh...Y-yes"   
  
"I knew you would agree!" He said, grabbing her in his arms and kissing her once more, but deep down, Keiko felt really strange about the whole thing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Not too far from that very same restaurant, a man stood there, looking at the streets of Tokyo. His un-gelled hair was untidy and all over the place. His clothes were torn, from the many fights he endured. 6 years. 6 years had gone by since that fateful day when he had left this place that he had been longing to return to. 6 years since he had left the person, the person whom he missed so much. As he walked through the dark, empty streets, he wondered where to go first. It had been so long.   
  
Yusuke Urameshi was finally back.   


* * *

  
  
Hey!   
Sorry, I know that this chapter was a bit fast, but I really have to get the plot going...   
I hope you guys like this fic! Thankz for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! ^-^   
Arigato Minna-san!   
Ja Ne! 


	5. You're Back?

  
"It could have been better" Keiko sighed as she pulled on her pajamas and slid into bed. As soon as she had gotten home from her date, Kira had called, and to Keiko's displeasure, began interrogating her about the night. She had to know every little detail, which after awhile, got a bit frustrating. The worst part was, after telling her that Haru proposed, Kira wouldn't let the subject drop.   
  
"Alright Kira, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Keiko said hoping that she would agree, and that the next time they talked, Kira would have forgotten about her engagement.   
  
"Kei, I'll never understand you, the guy freakin' proposed and you're acting as if nothing happened!"   
  
"Kira," Keiko was obviously starting to get really annoyed by her friend. "It's been a long night and I really don't want to talk about it right now." Sensing the irritation in her friend's voice, Kira finally gave in.   
  
"Alright, talk to you tomorrow, then?"   
  
"Sure"   
  
"Okay, Bye Kei!"   
  
"Bye" she said hanging up, thankful that was over, but as she settled down in her bed and tried to fall asleep, she found that she couldn't. Her mind seemed to be arguing with itself again.   
  
_'You're making a big mistake, Haru isn't the guy for you'   
  
'Yes he is, he really loves you'   
  
'But do you love him back?'_   
  
It kept going on like that until Keiko finally drifted off into a deep slumber.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Yukina, I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back in about a half hour" Kazuma Kuwabara called to his wife as he walked out the front door of their small, but comfortable house. He and Yukina had been married almost a year, they were yet to have any children, but they lived a content and happy life. Besides, they had only recently gotten Hiei to agree to stop tormenting Kuwabara.   
  
As it was fairly late at night, the streets of Tokyo were pretty much deserted. He walked along passing various buildings until he stopped at one particular one, gazing up at it with a hint to sadness in his eyes.   
  
It had been 6 years since he had last entered this building, only to see that one of his best friends was getting ready to go off to Makai, again. That was the last time he had ever seen him. Yet, as he looked up at the towering building a hint of light coming from one of the top most windows caught his eye, but it wasn't just any window, he was quite sure that it was Yusuke's window. Convinced that he had to be imagining this, since Yusuke's apartment had been abandoned since his departure, Kuwabara blinked and stared back up at the light. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be possible. Had he really come back?   
  
After recovering from a slight state if shock, Kuwabara rushed into the building, and sprinted up the stairs, determined to find out the answer to that question himself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yusuke hadn't realized how late it was when he had returned. Considering most of Tokyo was asleep, he had decided to go home and wait until morning to see everyone. He returned to his apartment, as he entered he realized just how glad he was to be home.   
  
He had only been home for 10 minutes when there was a loud pounding on the door. Annoyed at who the hell would be coming at this hour, he opened the door only to find an out of breath Kuwabara.   
  
"Ura-Urameshi?" he gasped, still trying to catch his breath "You-You're alive?"   
  
"You know of all the moronic things you've said to me, that has got to be the worst." Yusuke said staring at his friend with a look of amusement on his face. "Besides, why wouldn't I be alive?"   
  
"You were gone for 6 years!"   
  
"So?"   
  
"Well, what were you doing then?"   
  
"It's a long story, I was forced to enter another tournament and one thing led to another, and I wasn't able to get out...."   
  
"You do realize everyone thinks that you're dead"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Does anyone else know that you're back?"   
  
"Well...no, I figured it was too late to go see anyone"   
  
"So Keiko doesn't know?"   
  
"Well, I think she would kill me if I showed up at her house this late"   
  
"She would want to know that you're back"   
  
"Kuwabara, it's almost midnight"   
  
"I really don't think she'll care"   
  
"Fine, I'll go see her"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Keiko awoke with a start at a loud banging on the door. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was 12:30, she figured that it was just her imagination, but when the pounding continued for a few minutes, she began to wonder who was so persistent to see her this time of night.   
  
Slowly getting out of bed and walking to the front door, she opened it to see a familiar figure standing in the doorway.   
  
"Hey Keiko"   
  
All the weariness she had felt in the last few minutes vanished.   
  
"Y-Yusuke?"   


* * *

  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san!   
Sorry I took so long to update! I was just really busy.   
Arigato for the reviews!   
Please submit more! I wanna see how you guys like this so far!!!!   
Ja Ne! 


	6. Broken Promise

  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Keiko gasped as the man who'd been missing for the past six years smiled at her from the front porch.  
  
"Six years, and that's the greeting I get?" Yusuke smirked as he let himself in.  
  
_'No, this isn't possible. I'm dreaming. Yes, that's it this is all just a dream.'_ Keiko turned to look at him. He looked almost exactly the same, well, except that his hair wasn't gelled up, which she didn't mind, he looked better that way. _'My mind must be playing tricks on me.'_ She thought coming back to her senses. _'He's not really here. He can't be. It isn't possible.'_ She closed her eyes, but when she reopened them, there he was, giving her a curious looks, while fumbling with something in his pocket.  
  
"Keiko, are you alright" Yusuke started, taking a step toward her. But that was the last thing she remembered before everything turned dark, and she felt a strong pair of arms gripping her. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keiko sat up in her bed. She glanced out the window, the sun was just starting to come up. 'I knew it was a dream' she thought rubbing her head. _'But, it all seemed so real, he seemed so real'_ She was about to step out of bed when she noticed an all too familiar jacket on a chair across the room. _'I really am going crazy.'_  
  
"About time you woke up."  
  
Keiko gasped as she turned to see Yusuke standing in the doorway of her bedroom. He was there, there was no denying it, she couldn't be dreaming. Ignoring the look of shock she was giving him, Yusuke sat down at the end of her bed, and took her hand in his.  
  
"Listen, Keiko-"  
  
"Where have you been?" Keiko said, finally finding the courage to speak.  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've put me through?"  
  
"Look, I'm sor-"  
  
"Don't bother apologizing. I waited six years for you! Six painful years, not knowing if you were safe or even alive." Keiko continued, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Keiko-"  
  
"No" she said, pulling away from him. "I don't want to hear it. Right when I start to think that I may be able to continue living my life normally again, right when everything is starting to go right. You come back. "  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you come back? So you could just break my heart again-"  
  
"Stop, Keiko!" Yusuke said moving closer to her. "I don't want to break your heart. I never did." He continued as she wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Unable to bear it anymore, she leaned against his chest sobbing. He responded by tightening his grip around her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Keiko. But I'm back now. Everything will be fine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later, when Keiko seemed to have calmed down, she pulled away from Yusuke, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
She responded with a slight nod.  
  
"Why now?" She started, her gaze still not leaving his.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why did you have to come back now?"  
  
"Keiko, I didn't have a choice-"  
  
"This isn't going to work." Keiko said, hey eyes averting away form his.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You and me, it's not going to work. It can't go back to the back it was."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've changed, you've changed, we're not the same people we were six years ago."  
  
"That's not true, Keiko. You and I both know that."  
  
"Y-Yusuke-" Keiko started, but her eyes started to water again. But, as she brought her hand up to her face to wipe her tears away, Yusuke noticed something he hadn't seen before, a small diamond ring on her left hand.  
  
Noticing his gaze lingering on her hands, Keiko realized he had to face the inevitable truth sooner or later.  
  
"Y-Yusuke" she paused, thinking of no other way to say it. "I'm engaged." 

* * *

Hey Everyone!  
Alright, I think I've broken a record for the longest time not updating...I think it has been over a year since I posted the last chapter. Well, it's kinda because I was really busy, had other stories to update, had computer problems, and I was just being lazy.  
I'm not really sure why I felt like updating today, but I did, and now that I look back at this chapter, I just gotta say that, I know it sucks, but for something I came up with last minute, I guess it's not too bad, right?  
Anyway, despite all my nonsense ramblings...  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
....you guys are awesome!


End file.
